


Sleepover

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, the polyninjas are mentioned u_u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: girls............ have some fun





	Sleepover

Nya was trying to grasp the situation.

It all had happened so suddenly, and she wasn't exactly wide awake when it started.

She started to think about everything that happened up to that point. She tried really hard to push her brain and rationalize what even had happened ten minutes ago.

But between Pixal eating her pussy and Skylor biting her neck, Nya’s body didn’t allow her to think straight for a second.

A sleepover, she starts, Pixal and Skylor had come into her bedroom and they had a sleepover. They had a few drinks, not too many to be completely wasted, but enough to feel a little lightheaded. It had been around 1 a.m. when Skylor suggested watching a movie, Nya was already sleepy so she didn’t pay much attention to it. Then…  
Then halfway through the movie, the nindroid noticed the water ninja was dozing off and sat Nya on her lap. Skylor came closer and leaned against Pixal's other side. The movie completely forgotten, they cuddled and caressed one another; and Nya had lost herself, she was receiving affection from the girls she loved. Maybe it was because of the beer they drank before, but Nya felt like she had finally realized what true happiness was, spending time with her girlfriends without a care in the world; knowing that they would always be there for her. And after that…

After that, Nya lost her impulse control and kissed Pixal.  
A passionate kiss that developed into something more.

And now she was in her bed laying back against Skylor, Pixal’s head currently between Nya’s legs. The redhead was biting and licking her neck while grabbing and squeezing her boobs under her bra. Pixal was holding both of Nya’s thighs down, keeping them in place; she had a strong grip, the water ninja was practically trying to grind against her face yet Pixal managed to hold her down. 

Skylor took off Nya's shirt and bra, leaving her upper half completely exposed. and continued what she was doing before.

Pixal was alternating between licking and pulling her clit with, and then entering her slightly with the tip of her tongue. Nya was soaked at this point, she worried about the sheets but quickly forgot the thought when Pixal suddenly stopped to ask her a question.

"May I penetrate you with my fingers?"

There it is, Pixal was always so formal, yet so blunt, even during sex. It didn't matter that the nindroid had fucked her into the sheets dozens of times already, she still asked for permission. Most people would've gotten tired of it and tell her to just get on with it already, but Nya appreciated Pixal's concern. It made her realize that Pixal is always thinking about other's feelings; even if she snapped at other people more often than not, her girlfriends knew that Pixal was caring and loving. Both of them appreciated she even participated during sex, her lack of genitals apparently did NOT stop her from wanting to engage in it.

"Y-yeah."

Nya didn't understand why, as far as she knew, Pixal couldn't experience sexual gratification, or could she? The samurai had been more than clear multiple times that she enjoyed touching the girls, but they still felt a little useless since they didn't know how to return the favor. Nya wanted to research it, but she felt it was maybe too intrusive.  
Maybe it was something in her programming? If that was the case, she would need to ask Cyrus Borg about it, and that was the most terrible and disrespectful idea ever.   
Maybe it's just a nindroid thing? She had grossly enough heard from her brother that Zane had the same behavior, he revealed that the three of them were trying to figure out how to make Zane orgasm too, and after she hit her brother multiple times for putting that picture in her mind, he even told her Jay had opened him up once and tried anything and everything to make him react. No success. The result was misconnected wires that left them a glitched-out Zane with a low-pitched voice and bright pink pupils that lasted for a couple of hours before Jay could fix him again. She definitely wasn't going to do the same and experiment on Pixal, so she decided she would let Jay use Zane as a guinea pig until they figure it out. She felt bad for being unable to please her girlfriend the way she did, but how could she magically figure out how to make an android cum?

Nya was pulled away from her drunk thoughts when she felt Skylor move behind her. "Prep her up real good for me, okay Pix?" The redhead kissed Nya on her right shoulder, leaving an orange lipstick mark, and got off the bed to Nya's closet to look for something.

"Indeed." Was all Pixal replied before diving in once again. She inserted one finger into Nya, moving and feeling around. Nya laid back in bed and started caressing her own breasts, pressing her nipples slightly with her fingers. 

"Pixal, please." As in command, Pixal entered a second finger and started licking her clit once again with small, short strokes. This made Nya throw her head back and start moaning softly. "Good, ah, good..."

"Ah shit, uh, Nya where did you put the dildos again?" Called out Skylor from inside the closet.

"Gah.. one of- right there Pixal! ah... hah.. boxes..?" Nya wasn't going to give her a straight answer, so Skylor just chuckled and pulled a red box from one of the top shelves, they had to practically bury these things in her closet, they were living with six other men, after all.

As soon as she opened it, she had found what she was looking for. "Found it, get ready, waterbug." Skylor walked over to the bed with two purple toys in hand, one was a strap-on dildo and the other was a vibrator with a remote. She sat on the bed next to Nya, placing down the toys and reaching down to kiss her. Their tongues pressed together in an open-mouthed kiss as Skylor caressed her already softly swollen breasts before pulling away. She grabbed the strap on and buckled it around her waist, stroking the length as she lubed it. 

"I dunno Pix," She said with a smirk. "I don't think Nya wants to be fucked tonight." She moved to take Pixal's spot between Nya's legs.

Pixal had stopped her movements and moved to the side to make room for Skylor, two fingers still inside halfway inside Nya. "You would not be in wrong for thinking that, Nya has not made her wants clear after all." She bent her fingers upwards and massaged Nya's G-spot, making her tighten as she tried to fuck herself against Pixal's fingers.

"You... just..do it hngh-"

"Tell us what you want, Nya," Pixal said as she slowly removed her fingers to massage her pussy teasingly. "Tell us how much you want Skylor's cock."

Pixal rarely did dirty talk right, but when she did, it sent shivers down their spines. The nindroid's words made her melt, shame and pride now thrown out the window, she complied. "Please... please, please fuck me! I... I want it so, so bad-"

Skylor positioned herself better between Nya's legs, picking them up and putting them on her shoulders; now with an easy access, she pressed the tip of the dildo against the ninja's entrance, but didn't enter her just yet; she stopped to caress the ninja's thighs and hips as she planted a kiss on one of her breasts, making the dildo press up more against her. Skylor took a good look of the body under her, she stared lovingly at the two lipstick marks she had left on her girlfriend. "God, you're so fucking hot." And like that, Skylor slowly started entering Nya.

Nya took a couple of deep breaths, trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion. It barely hurt, Skylor always made sure to make her feel comfortable before doing anything else. Her playfulness made things all the more exciting, of course, but she still always stopped at the slight sign of discomfort. It made Nya feel like she was safe in her arms, like nothing in the world could hurt her as long as Skylor was with her.

Pixal was now at her side stroking her hair soothingly, it all felt really good, the alcohol plus her lack of sleep plus the soft caresses did not help her stay awake. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would fall asleep, but thankfully, Skylor was now halfway inside Nya, slightly pumping in and out, now they could really begin.

"Wait for a second, Skylor, you forgot something." Pixal spoke up as she picked up the forgotten vibrator; it was a small, oval-shaped one, the nindroid moved behind Skylor as the other watched in confusion, but then realized what she meant.

"Ah, that... right now?"

"Yes, right now." The samurai demanded as she put a hand on Skylor's back and made her lean down, ass now in full display. Nya whined under her as the movement put the dildo even deeper inside of her. Pixal moved Skylor's straps to the side and started inserting the vibrator inside her pussy, making the amber master moan lewdly. Once it was the whole way in, Pixal put the straps back in place. "Now you may continue."

Nya and Skylor chuckled at that and gave each other a quick peck before starting.

Skylor pushed forwards, going nice and slow. Pixal had picked up the vibrator's remote and pressed one of the buttons, making the toy inside Skylor vibrate gently. Skylor shivered at the sudden sensation but did not stop fucking Nya. Soon the girl's moans filled the room, the only coherent words were coming from the samurai in the form of soft praises. 

"You are doing so good, I can never get enough of you." Pixal said before leaning down to lick Nya's breasts, sucking on her left nipple while she played with the right one. 

"Ah-haah... Ple-please... Skylor..." Pleaded Nya between moans, her right hand stimulating her own clit. "Fuck-"

"Roger that." Happy to oblige, the redhead started pulling out of Nya and then pushing back in again, repeating this process until Nya was turned into a blabbering mess of curses and praises. Pixal reached down to Nya's pussy and started rubbing her clit, and the ninja was losing her composure, if she was falling asleep before now she was wide awake. 

Skylor was enjoying the sight of Nya taking her whole length, she increased the pace, and the sound of her thighs smacking against Nya's skin were almost as loud as her voice. The ninja was moaning and whimpering in pleasure, it was beyond obscene. She hoped everyone at the monastery was already asleep, as Nya tended to be rather loud. Almost as if on cue, Nya put a hand over her mouth, muffling her voice. Skylor was a little disappointed, but she understood, the sound of her screams was for her and Pixal's ears only. 

But she still wanted to hear her scream her name.

"You like that? say it, say how much you love to get fucked by me."

"I-I..." Nya's muffled voice was barely audible, she moved her hand to reply. "I love it-! I lo-love to get-!" Skylor started picking up the pace, forcing a couple of gasps and whimpers out of the ninja as she pushed a few more inches of her cock into her. "Haah.. Ah-! I love whe-when you fuck me! Sky-skylor!"

"That is it, Nya. Take every inch, you look so hot like this." Pixal said before turning Nya's face to give her a deep kiss, the nindroid's tongue tasting everything she could as the other girl tried to keep up.

Pixal pressed another button on the remote, increasing the power of the vibrator. Skylor let out a happy moan as her insides tightened around the vibrating object, but focused on making Nya cum first. She lifted her legs to get a better angle and started fucking her mercilessly, her body bouncing back and forth. "Come for me, Nya."

"Say our names." Pixal said as she stroked Nya's clit faster and faster to drive her into her orgasm.

"Ngah! Skylor! Pix-Pixal!" One last deep thrust sent Nya over the edge. Her body arched up as she came with a loud moan, muscles twitching and mouth wide open. Pixal brought her down gently, and Skylor gave her a few more slow thrusts before pulling out.

Nya collapsed on the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she panted heavily trying to regain her composure. "That was good." She said pleased. Skylor caressed her sides with a smile on her face, then planted a few kisses on her navy.

Pixal reached down to move Nya's bangs out of the way to give her a kiss on the forehead before turning to Skylor. "Next."

Skylor laughed a little breathlessly as she removed the strap-on. "It's not gonna take very long, I'm pretty close." She leaned back on her elbows and pushed the vibrator out of her pussy, still on, then started inserting it again.

"What would you want me to do?" Questioned the nindroid as she scooted closer to the redhead.

"Just a few licks," She replied with a smirk and puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Get her Pix." Said Nya still laying down, giving them a thumbs up, now she definitely was going to pass out.

Pixal nodded and reached over to spread Skylor's legs, immediately reaching down and putting her tongue to work. She licks quickly upwards, pushing the toy deeper inside her in the process. Pixal couldn't really taste them, but she could feel them, and Skylor felt hot and wet.

She pressed another button on the remote for the last time, and Skylor threw her head back as the sensation overtook her entire body. Pixal sped up and moved her tongue in a way that made Skylor's breath come in little gasps. The redhead grabbed Pixal's hair and gripped tightly as she came. "Oh, Pixal!" Her elbows giving out and throwing her upper half into the sheets as she screamed the nindroid's name, her body shook as she was consumed by her blissful orgasm. 

As it subsided, Pixal turned off the vibrator, and Skylor pushed it out of herself. "Thanks, Pix."

"My pleasure." She replied as she reached to give Skylor a quick kiss.

"Grooooss, don't make me taste myself."

"Can we cuddle now? I'm about to pass out, snuggle with me while you can."

And like that, the girls got under the covers, hugged one another and gave their goodnight kisses. They closed their eyes, and sleep soon overtook them, officially making it a sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> my computer died TWICE when i was writing this and i lost half of what i had written. i was super pissed but my lesbianism is stronger, so i finally rewrote it.
> 
> yeas i will never get tired of writting smut w Pixal im a robot fucker sorry gang  
> and i like to think jay and nya are very dedicated to make their respective robot partners NUT
> 
> as always sorry for any spelling errors and bad grammar!! its 2 am and im a little delirious HEHE


End file.
